


sit in and watch the sunlight fade

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comeplay, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Victor Nikiforov, do not copy to another site, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: ‘Sit nicely, Vitya. Your posture is slipping.’
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	sit in and watch the sunlight fade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/23lian_hua/status/1268509210968379392?s=21) wonderful art. 
> 
> Written quick and dirty like.   
> no beta we die like men. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Sit nicely, Vitya. Your posture is slipping.’ 

Viktor swallowed hard and straightened his back, gripping the windowsill beneath him harder as he did. He could feel the chill of the glass behind him, even at a distance, he was so on edge. It was a relief, almost, the cold cutting into his focus. His entire body felt hot as he stared across the room, barely able to blink. It gave context to the heat.

Yuuri lounged in one of their matching armchairs, dragged from its usual spot in the corner of their bedroom right into the middle of the floor, facing dead-on the window. Unlike Viktor, whose cock rose aching and red from the open fly of his jeans (Yuuri’s favourites, so tight they strained across his thigh with every motion of the muscle beneath), Yuuri was completely bare. 

He looked stunning in the golden evening light, it highlighted every line of his body, and dragged shadows into every curve. His eyes seemed to glow, gold flecks in the brandywine brown glittering. Viktor didn’t know where to look, at his beautiful eyes, or at the agonising temptation of his hand stroking slowly up and down his cock. The tip was flushed a gorgeous red, and shone with precome. Viktor’s mouth watered at the very thought of it, and he clenched his fingers around the windowsill so hard the edge of it bit into his fingers. The pain gave him clarity, and helped him swallow down every word that crowded behind his teeth. 

Yuuri lifted his left hand from the arm of the chair, and the movement caught Viktor’s attention like a magnet. He watched, his breath caught hard in his throat, as Yuuri slid his hand slowly across his stomach, up to cup his pec. He plucked his nipple hard on the way past, gasping out a curse, his right hand pulling harder on his cock, just for a moment. Viktor felt a muscle jump in his cheek. Yuuri kept going, sliding his hand higher up his chest, over his collarbone, around his throat for a single breath, and over his chin. He paused, eyes on Viktor’s, before he pressed his first two fingers against the perfect pout of his lips. 

The windowsill creaked in Viktor’s grip as Yuuri slid his fingers into his mouth, his eyes fluttering with pleasure. His gaze now hooded and dark, he never looked away from Viktor’s face as he began to suck, stroking his cock in time with every hollowing of his cheeks. Viktor’s cock twitched against his stomach. It took everything in him to keep his chin high, his back straight, his posture more perfect than it had ever been, even at Lilia’s barre. 

Yuuri twisted his hand as he stroked upwards on his cock, catching the head in the way he liked best when he was close to coming. Yuuri always got so wet when he was turned on, practically dripping before he was even all the way hard. He had been teasing himself for almost an hour, edging himself as Viktor watched, his own arousal drowning him. He could smell the faint astringent smell of the precome soaking Yuuri’s hand, could taste the memory of it on his tongue. 

Yuuri had given himself exactly that same twisting touch three times already, and Viktor tried not to get his hopes up that Yuuri would have mercy on him soon. He was already on edge enough as it was. Getting too hopeful would put him at risk of breaking one of Yuuri’s rules. He tried to focus on calming down his breathing, but his chest still heaved with the force of his panting. His hands ached where he clutched the window sill for dear life, but he had promised Yuuri he could keep still without being bound. He could do this. He could sit, silent and patient and perfectly straight, and wait for Yuuri. He could do it, even as something like jealousy swarmed him at the tiny glimpse of Yuuri’s tongue, swirling around his fingers. He wanted Yuuri in his mouth, his hands, wanted to drown in him, choke on him, take him inside and keep him there, his forever in every way. 

‘You’re doing so well, Vitya,’ Yuuri’s voice was a ruin, high with lust and half lost to his breath as his hand sped up on his cock. His fingers glistened where they rested against his lip. ‘So- so good for me,’ he bit his lip, and shut his eyes as a moan wracked through him, his hips stuttering upwards. A whine built in Viktor’s throat, but he swallowed it down. He could feel sweat running down his body, knew he was a flushed and shining mess, but he couldn’t even begin to care. Not with Yuuri sliding down in his chair, pulling harder and faster on his cock. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he gasped, his eyes flying open again to fix on Viktor’s face, wide and dark. ‘Fuck, Vitya, you’re so- so-,’ he moaned again, and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. He staggered towards Viktor, hand still moving on his cock as he walked on shaking legs. Viktor’s entire body felt on edge, lust crackling through him. He felt like a useless ball of need, held tight in perfect form. He was almost glad Yuuri had asked him to sit so perfectly still. If he’d had freedom to move he would have broken himself apart. 

‘So _beautiful_ , Vitya,’ panted Yuuri, standing in the gap between Viktor’s knees, careful not to touch him. Viktor’s eyes flicked helplessly between the movement of Yuuri’s hand and the wide expanse of his eyes. How was he supposed to choose where to look? It was too much. Yuuri understood though. Yuuri always understood, always knew what he needed. 

‘Watch me, Vitya,’ Viktor nodded, desperately grateful for the order, and fixed his eyes on Yuuri’s hand, on the shine of the head of his cock, the motion of Yuuri’s wrist. ‘So good for me, you’re doing so well,’ Yuuri repeated, his hand starting to blur he moved it so quickly, the wet noise of the motion a crashing echo in Viktor’s ears. ‘So good, s _good,_ ’ Yuuri stepped closer, aiming his cock towards Viktor’s bare chest as his voice broke off on a high and desperate moan. 

His knees shook as he came, hot and hard against the divot in the centre of Viktor’s chest, where his ribs met between his pecs. Yuuri always loved him like this, chiseled and sharpened in the mid-season, his body a finely-honed tool. He loved to ruin him. 

The slap of come on his skin almost seemed to burn, and Viktor had to bite his hip hard to restrain the cry that wanted to burst from him. He was so _close_ , close to coming, close to getting what he wanted, close to shattering. He felt a hair's breadth from breaking apart as Yuuri’s come started to slide down his chest, hot and tickling. He watched helplessly as Yuuri stroked the final drops of pleasure from his body, panting and bent at the waist as he struggled to stay upright, carefully keeping himself from touching Viktor at all. The smell of him drowned Viktor, and it was almost a physical pain in his bones that he couldn’t wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist and hold him up, couldn’t drag his fingers though Yuuri’s come and take it into his mouth. 

He could do this. He was so close. He couldn’t ruin it now.

He closed his eyes and breathed carefully in through his nose and out through his mouth as Yuuri’s come dripped down him, sliding from his chest into the valley between the muscles of his abs, down and down until it pooled in his navel. He shuddered, fearful it would stay there, would dry there and he wouldn’t get to come, wouldn’t get to do what Yuuri asked of him. His jeans felt like shackles around his legs, he could feel every fibre as the sensitivity of his skin seemed to grow with every passing second. 

His chest hitched with relief as he felt the tickling slide of come and sweat start again, spilling further down his abdomen. Yuuri always came so much, and he had always enjoyed it, but now he was grateful down to his core. If he came as little as Viktor did, this game of his wouldn’t be possible. Viktor opened his eyes again, and flexed his fingers around the window sill to relieve the tension in his knuckles; the only movement he was allowed. Yuuri was still half bent over, but only so his face was level with Viktor’s. He watched him from bare inches away, eyes scanning over the flush on Viktor’s cheeks, the raw bitten red of his lips. His cock hung soft but heavy between his legs, as though unsure whether it was going to get hard again or not. 

Viktor could feel tears building in his eyes as his entire body focused on the slow slide of Yuuri’s come the final few inches down his body. Just a moment longer. He could do this. His whole body shuddered with sensitivity, and he shook with the effort of restraining himself. He hadn’t spoken in so long. He wasn’t even sure he still could. He had come close to breaking, the second time Yuuri had edged himself. Had almost spat his safeword across the room, he had wanted to speak so much. But he had held it in, and tipped his chin up higher, and ignored the sticky bump of his own cock against his stomach. Yuuri had watched him, and the look of pride on his face after Viktor had let out a shaking breath had told Viktor quite clearly that Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing to him. 

A beat. A slide. A breath. And, there — finally, the heady ticklish drip of Yuuri’s come into his own neatly trimmed pubic hair, finally finally _finally._

 _‘Please-!_ ’ Viktor’s voice was almost gone, more gravel that sound. It was all he was allowed though, and he was glad he had managed it at all. Yuuri shushed him, and touched the tips of the fingers he’d sucked on so enthusiastically to Viktor’s abdomen, just beside the shining streak of his own release. Viktor could feel the pad of every finger distinctly, individually, against his burning skin. He froze, suddenly terrified. What if it had just been sweat? What if he spoke too soon? Yuuri wouldn’t help him come at all if that was the case. That was what they had agreed. He was supposed to wait. 

Yuuri followed the trail of come down, just a gentle touch, checking the path. When he reached the mess in Viktor’s jeans at the base of his painfully hard cock, he smiled.

‘Very good Vitya, you’ve done so well. I don’t think you need to speak, do you? But you can make all the noises you want now.’ He flattened his palm on Viktor’s groin as he spoke, wetting his palm. Viktor keened, the noise tearing from his throat like an animal let off a leash, relief drowning him. ‘I’m very proud of you. I could hardly touch you without lube, could I? That’s no fun for anyone,’ Yuuri said, at last taking Viktor in hand. He managed two strokes, made smooth by his own release, before Viktor came, screaming as Yuuri’s fingers slipped over his cockhead. His entire body seized with the force of his orgasm, the window sill gave a terrible groan in his hands.

His orgasm seemed to go on forever, his cock jerking over and over in Yuuri’s hand. His jaw clenched with the force of it so hard his head hurt, and when he was finally done he collapsed forwards, unable to keep his posture straight even a second longer. Yuuri caught him in his arms immediately, clutching him close around the waist, guiding his face to rest against his neck, where Viktor could bury his nose in the join of his shoulder and focus on the soft smell of him. 

‘That’s it, just breathe Vitya, you did so well, just relax,’ Yuuri pressed kisses to every inch of Viktor’s skin he could reach. ‘You’re so beautiful, sweetheart, so lovely. You did exactly what I asked you to do, just rest now. You did so well,’ Viktor nodded against his shoulder, and pressed his face hard against him, seeking out every inch of contact he could. 

‘I’m going to move away from you darling, so I can lift you,’ said Yuuri after a moment. ‘I won’t stop touching you, just wait for me,’ Viktor had to bite his lip at the thought of losing contact with Yuuri so quickly, but he nodded to show he understood. Yuuri nudged him back up onto the window sill, and slid his hands around Viktor’s body until he had one arm tight around his waist, and the other hooked beneath his knees. Viktor wound his arms around Yuuri’s neck, and kept his head down as Yuuri lifted him, holding him tight and sure in his arms. He carried Viktor over to their bed and laid him down gently, kissing his forehead as he settled him in place. He kept his hands on Viktor all the while, mindful of how much he needed contact after being denied it for so long. 

‘I’m going to take your jeans off, and then we can cuddle, okay?’ Yuuri waited, hands on either side of Viktor’s waist and eyes locked on Viktor’s own. Viktor nodded, slowly, his body still shuddering with aftershocks. His skin felt too small for his body. Yuuri hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans, careful to make sure the backs of his fingers stayed in contact with Viktor’s skin as he dragged them off Viktor’s legs at last. 

‘Yuuri,’ Viktor said as Yuuri’s hands reached his ankles. He didn’t really have anything to say, he just wanted to feel Yuuri’s name in his mouth again. Yuuri kissed his thigh. 

‘It’s alright Vitya, almost done.’ He pulled the legs of Viktor’s jeans over his feet one by one, holding tight to the opposite ankle each time he did. The second Viktor was bare against the sheets, the soft cotton a cool balm against his skin, Yuuri made his way back up his body. He tucked Viktor tightly into his side and propped his cheek against his shoulder, keeping them both upright. He grabbed the bottle of water that had been waiting for them next to the bed the entire time and held it to Viktor’s lips. He sipped gratefully at it, it felt like every word he hadn’t said and every noise he hadn’t made had left its mark in his throat. 

When he was done, Yuuri took a deep drink himself before he put it back on the table. Viktor curled into him, pressing his nose into the soft skin under his ear, his lips against his throat. Yuuri wiped him down with the damp towel he’d set out before they started. Viktor twitched at the chill, but it was more of a relief against his skin than a shock. 

‘Yuuri,’ he said again. It felt like his blood was relearning its way around his body. Yuuri kissed him again and again, on his hair, his forehead, everywhere. 

‘My wonderful Vitya, you did so well. I’m so impressed. Did you like it?’ Viktor could feel the vibration of Yuuri’s voice through the delicate skin of his throat. His voice was sure, but the way his hands stroked over Viktor’s arms and back told him he was starting to get anxious about what they had just done together.

‘Liked it, Yuuri,’ sighed Viktor, happily nuzzling in closer. ‘Love you.’ It always took him awhile to make sense again, but Yuuri understood. 

‘I love you too, Vitya,’

They lay together in the bruised light that followed the sunset, whispering and kissing until Viktor fit in his body again; until he could make sense of where his edges met Yuuri’s. It took some time, but they were in no rush. There was nowhere else they would rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please drop a comment or a kudos and provide me with some serotonin :D 
> 
> New chapter of Moulin Rouge au will be out soon, life got in the way. 
> 
> catch me [here](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes)


End file.
